


Трофей

by Lisaveta, WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Kudos: 4





	Трофей

Итог был ясен задолго до того, как его дама начала создавать кружево из клубка интриг и кишок простых пешек. И, разумеется, до того, как в их поле зрения появился Риддик. Для него смерть стала началом и предрешенным концом, когда он принял ее. Сначала душой, смотря, с какой легкостью тени разрушают город его рождения. Убив точным выстрелом между пластин брони одного из захватчиков, он оглянулся на перепуганную мать, прижимающую к себе младшую из дочерей… единственную из выживших. А затем подошел к телу крупного мужчины, стащил с его головы шлем, ткнул пальцами между погнутых от выстрела пластин, залезая ими прямо в рану. Кровь оказалась холодной и пахла железом.

Первая ступень оказалась пройдена.

Трофеи вручают убийце. Ему отдали его законно добытую жизнь… и Смерть.


End file.
